House MD Challenge
by Angelofmusic7991
Summary: Reponse to Keelhaulrose's House Quote challenge on HPFFC. Starts off Draco/Hermione and turns into Fred/Hermione
1. Drabble 1

**Drabble 1**

**Prompt: 37**

**Characters: Draco, Hermione**

_Draco stared at the chart in front of him. He couldn't believe it. After weeks of research, he was wrong. The one time he was certain to have beaten her, he'd failed once more. He stood from his desk and exited his office. He mentally prepared himself for what he was about to do on his trek to her office. He knocked on her door and waited for her to admit him. "Hello, Draco. What can I do for you?" Hermione Granger asked, smirking at him from behind her desk._

_He bowed his head and mumbled "You were right."_

_Hermione's smirk grew and she said "Now there went three wasted words. I do hope next time you listen to me when I tell you something."_

_Draco just glared at her and left her office, muttering darkly about her know it all attitude all the way back to his office._


	2. Drabble 2

_**Drabble 2**_

_**Prompt: 67**_

_**Characters: Draco, Hermione, mentioning of Ron**_

"That stupid arse cheated on me with that slag Lavender Brown!" Hermione exclaimed.

This brought Draco's full attention to her, as she stormed around her kitchen. He didn't really want to be there, but she had demanded he drop off his finished report at her flat so she could go over before the meeting after lunch tomorrow. He gulped as he noticed she was in tears. "Maybe I should come back later, Granger." He said, hoping she'd agree.

However, it seemed she had other things on her mind. Without warning, she threw herself at him, clinging to his neck for dear life. He was frightened, as he had no idea what to do with crying women. He patted her back and said "Don't cry. Weasley isn't worth it."

This seemed to placate her a bit. What happened next was completely unexpected. She kissed him. Hermione Granger kissed him, Draco Malfoy. What was this world coming too? It seemed like ages had passed by the time she let him go. "Just leave your report on the counter there. I'll see you at the office tomorrow." She said, with an air of dismissal.

As he left her flat, he thought '_That was awesome. I gotta start pretending to care.'_


	3. Drabble 3

_**Drabble 3**_

_**Prompt: 62**_

_**Characters: Fred, Hermione, slight Ron**_

Hermione stepped into the twin's shop cautiously. She really hoped they wouldn't try to mess with her today. She was here on a mission and didn't want to get covered in some weird goop they'd recently invented. Dodging a couple of children being chased by their harassed looking mother, she made her way to the counter, intent on finding one of the twins. Luck was on her side today, for Fred was manning the counter today. George was nowhere to be seen.

"Hello, 'Mione. What do did I do now?" Fred said, smirking, as he stealthily undressed her with his eyes.

"Your dolt of a brother cheated on me. I want to get him back." She replied, noticing the way he eyed her, but chose to ignore it.

Fred leered at her and said "You've come to the right place, 'Mione dear."

He bounced ideas off of her and they finally settled for a simple prank involving itching power and a shrinking solution. Though it was cruel, she felt he deserved what was coming to him. Fred agreed, but for different reasons. Hermione had grown up a lot; it was obvious in the way his body was reacting. As she turned to leave the shop, with him close behind, she said "If you're considering grabbing my arse, don't start what you can't finish."

Fred just grinned and knew he'd never see her in the same light ever again.


	4. Drabble 4

_**Drabble 4**_

_**Prompt: 84**_

_**Characters: Fred, George, mentions Hermione**_

_**Note: Takes place after Drabble 3**_

George had an inkling his twin was up to something. He wasn't sure what it was, but something had happened after Hermione came into the shop for a way to get back at Ron. George's eyes widened as said twin walked into the flat, obviously doing the walk of shame. "Where have you been? The shop opens in fifteen minutes." George demanded.

This was the fifth time this week Fred had walked in at eight forty five in the morning. This was the first time George questioned him on it. Fred smirked and said "Our dear sweet 'Mione has grown up quite a bit, hasn't she?"

George eyes his twin warily. He knew that look. Fred was getting some and that girl was Hermione Granger, former Gryffindor Prefect and know it all. "Fred, what's gotten in to you?" George asked, suddenly worried for his twin's mental health.

"She's bloody perfect, that's what. Shagging her is so worth the trouble I'm going to get into when everyone finds out." Fred replied, smiling a real smile, not his usual smirk.

George stared into his twins eyes and realized something. He swore silently and said "This isn't just about the sex. You like her personality. You like that she's conniving. You like that she has no regards for consequences. You like that she can humiliate someone if it serves…Oh my Godric! You're sleeping with me!"

Fred glared at his twin and went to purge his brother's insinuation from his mind. George just smirked, happy with his pay back, then went to open the shop.


	5. Drabble 5

_**Drabble 5**_

_**Prompt: 73**_

_**Characters: Fred, Hermione**_

_**Note: takes place before Drabble 2**_

Fred slowly opened his eyes and saw white. He blinked a couple times, wondering what had happened. The last thing he remembered was testing the new Shocker Balls. He struggled to sit and was surprised to find himself alone in a room at St. Mungo's. The Healer entered the room and explained to him what had happened and why he was there.

Fred had fallen asleep again, but when he awoke, he found himself in the company of one Hermione Granger. "How are you feeling?" She asked, worry etched onto her pretty features.

"Fine, a little sore, but I'll be up and about in a day or two." He replied, smiling at her.

She glared at him and asked "How can you be so stupid? You know I told you that much electricity could kill someone."

Fred just grinned and said "They said I was dead for ninety seven seconds…It was the best ninety seven seconds of my life."

She just stared at him. He could feel her wrath coming. He shifted uncomfortably, as a certain part of his anatomy reacted to his memories of her screaming his name (though she was only fifteen at the time and was also yelling at his twin). "You were with me. We had a couple of red headed bushy haired kids running around and you were pregnant." He said, smiling fondly at the ceiling.

Hermione eyed him warily and sighed. She knew Fred Weasley was crazy, but the idea of them together like that was just plan insane, especially when she was with his younger brother. She stood and said "I'm glad you're awake. Next time, listen to what I tell you about muggle things. I'll see you around."

She then leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I wouldn't mind that becoming real." she whispered, just loud enough for him to hear.

Then she left his room. He stared after her, his hand holding the place where she had kissed him. Smiling, he closed his eyes and dreamed of what he had seen in those precious ninety seven seconds.


	6. Drabble 6

_Drabble 6_

_Prompt: 70_

_Characters: Ron, Hermione, Fred_

**Ron Weasley was beyond furious. His ex-girlfriend had pulled a horrific prank on him and he knew just who had provide the tools for her revenge. Ron stormed into his older brother's shop and hurried to the counter. His angry aura drove costumers out of his way. Soon, the shop was empty, as if the costumers had sensed something dangerous was about to occur. It was common knowledge Ron had the worst temper of the Weasleys. "Did you scare all our costumers away, ickle Ronnikins?" George asked, stepping out of the back room.**

**Ron just glared at him and said "Which one of you helped Hermione?"**

**George sighed. He had known this was coming. "Fred helped her. I had no idea what they came up with. I was in the basement working on a new product." George said, shrugging.**

"**Where is he?" Ron seethed, glaring daggers at the innocent twin.**

"**Up stairs in the flat." George answered automatically.**

**Ron stormed up the stairs. George then realized the huge mistake he just made. He swore and quickly sent his Patronus to warn his twin and Hermione.**

**Upstairs in the twin's flat, Fred and Hermione were snogging when they were interrupted by George's Patronus warning them of Ron's arrival. Both groaned, knowing this wouldn't end well. Suddenly, Hermione got a wicked gleam in her eyes. Fred was immediately intrigued. "Just follow my lead." She said, quickly murmuring a spell.**

**Tears poured from her eyes and she started to sob. The door burst open to reveal a fuming Ron. Hermione pretended she didn't notice and continued to cry. "I shouldn't have done that prank on him! He must hate me now." She wailed, sobbing on Fred's shoulder.**

**Before Fred could say anything, she sobbed harder and said "I was just so angry! He knows how much I care about him. I thought he cared about me too."**

**Ron stopped in his tracks and stared at the scene before him. Hermione had come to Fred for comfort? She usually ran to Harry. Ron was momentarily confused, but shrugged it off, as he remembered Harry was in Hawaii with Ginny for their honeymoon. Fred's look of fright drew her attention towards Ron. She sprang up and threw her arms around his neck. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do it! I was just so upset about it that I wasn't thinking." She cried, clinging to him.**

**Ron's anger quickly vanished as he comforted his best friends of twelve years. He still remembered how she looked that first day on the train. He smiled sadly, thinking of all the good times they had. "Hermione, don't worry about it. I'm not even mad over it. It was a very good prank." Ron said, once she had calmed down some.**

**She smiled, her chocolate brown eyes watery. "I really am sorry, Ron." She said, sniffling.**

**He hugged and said "Don't worry about it. I better go. Mum's making pot roast for dinner."**

**After biding farewell and locking the flat door behind him, Fred applauded his girlfriend. "You are one evil, conniving woman. It's a massive turn on." He said, slinging her over his shoulder and carrying her into his bedroom.**


	7. Drabble 7

_**Drabble 7**_

_**Prompt: 63**_

_**Characters: Fred, Hermione**_

_**Note: Takes place two years after Drabble 6**_

Hermione glared at her husband, who was still drooling over the new Firebolt Pro, the latest model of racing broom. She sighed, silently wishing he hadn't knocked her up. It was the middle of the summer and it was unbearably hot for London. She was only six months along and was ready to murder her husband, who was like a little kid himself. "'Mione, love, look at it! It can go zero to two hundred in thirty seconds. That's amazing." Fred said, grinning at her.

His boyish grin somewhat calmed her anger, but then the twins kicked and she realized they needed to leave the shop or there would be an accident. "Fred, can we go please? My feet are killing me." She said, hoping he'd agree.

"Just a moment, 'Mione." was his reply.

Another ten minutes passed and the twins had decided to take turns playing football with her bladder. "Fredrick Gideon Weasley, we need to leave right this instant." she said, grabbing his arm and dragging him away from the display as best she could.

Thankfully, he didn't fight her. He just leered at her and she knew what he was thinking. She waddled up the stairs to the flat they shared with George and tried to get to the loo, but was stopped by her pervert of a husband. "'Mione, Georgie isn't here. We can have some fun as loud as we want." Fred said, kissing her neck and slipping his hand into her pants.

"Better be careful, Fred. I have a full bladder and I'm not afraid to use it. Your _spawn _thinks its fun to play football with mummy's bladder." She said, as he released her from his grasp and darted for the loo.

Fred pouted and sulked for the rest of the day, clearly disappointed with this turn of events.


	8. Drabble 8

_**Drabble 8**_

_**Prompt: 56**_

_**Characters: McGonagall, Twin Ocs**_

Professor McGonagall had been dreading this day since she had heard of Fred Weasley having children. The very thought of _him_ (or his twin) having children made her shudder, for she remembered how terrible the twins were. The most shocking thing about the whole One of the Weasley Twins Reproduced issue is the fact that Hermione Granger (now Weasley) was the mother of said children. She called out "Weasley, Remy" and watched the little red haired girl approach the Sorting Hat.

After a few seconds, the hat announced "Gryffindor" and McGonagall paled slightly.

She then called "Weasley, Sirius" and the other twin marched his way to the Sorting Hat.

The hat barely touched his head, when it shouted "Gryffindor" and the stern professor grew even paler.

The twins joined their cousin James Potter at the Gryffindor table and McGonagall realized the three had been named for the Marauders. They had managed to return to get her hell. Though the twins were not directly related to their namesakes', she had no doubt that their parents and uncles had filled them in on their namesakes' mischief. The Sorting had finished and she took her place at the teachers table. Albus began his Start of Term Speech, but Minerva wasn't paying attention. At the moment, she was having flashbacks of the twins' father and his twin and the Marauders wrecking havoc throughout the castle. She feared what the twins could do, knowing their father and uncle probably taught them everything they knew. She just hoped they took after Granger more than their father, but she knew with their father's troublemaker streak and their mother's brains, the two would be an unstoppable force of nature.

Later on that night, as she and the Sorting Hat chatted while she carried him back to Dumbledore's office, the Hat said "Kids these days. Got no respect for other people's property."

When asked what the Hat meant, he told her how both Weasley twins threatened to feed him to the Giant Squid if he didn't place them both in Gryffindor. "But why did you go along with it?" Minerva asked, clearly distressed over having another set of Weasley twins in her house.

"I was going to place them in Gryffindor no matter what they said. Plus, I had a feeling they'd carry through with it. Must've heard about that from their father, no doubt. Frightening little buggers, I expect to see them in the Headmaster's office quite often." The Hat answered and then went into a rant about how many times the twins' father and uncle had been in that office. McGonagall sighed, knowing the next seven years would be the longest in her life, second to that of the original Weasley twins' school years.


	9. Drabble 9

_**Drabble 9**_

_**Prompt: 10**_

_**Characters: Fred, Ron**_

Fred watched in amusement as his younger brother rampaged through the flat he shared with his twin. Ron had just found out about Fred and Hermione. He had clearly taken the news badly, as he stomped up to his older brother. "Dump her and convince her to take me back." Ron demanded, glaring down at Fred.

Fred just smirked and said "No."

"She and I belong together. She does not belong with you!" Ron said, his voice dark with anger.

"She belongs with whoever makes her happy. Since you clearly did not make her happy, she moved on to someone who did." Fred said, grinning.

The fight went on into the night. Finally, Fred said "I am both amused and annoyed that you think I should be less stubborn than you are."

Ron just glared at him and left the flat. Fred sighed and began to clean up the mess Ron had made. He finally went to bed around three in the morning, knowing Ron would be back for another round in the morning.


	10. Drabble 10

_**Drabble 10**_

_**Prompt: 26**_

_**Characters: Fred, Hermione**_

Hermione sat beside her boyfriend's bedside, waiting for him to wake up. Almost a week had passed since he and his twin blew up the basement workshop under their actual shop. George was fine, just a bit bruised and shaken. Fred, on the other hand, had gotten most of the blast and had been knocked unconscious. He also broke his right leg, left wrist and had managed to give himself horns and a tail. George claimed that was the desired effects of the product they were developing. Hermione didn't care what the product was supposed to do, just as long as Fred was okay.

Fred's eyes fluttered open and Hermione hoped he really was waking up this time. "George, what the hell happened to me?" He asked, his voice horse.

"It's me, Hermione, Fred. You two managed to blow up your workshop. You've been in St. Mungo's for the past week." Hermione explained, tears welling up in her eyes.

Fred just grinned and said "Wicked."

Hermione glared and said "It's not funny! You could've died!"

Fred eyed her warily. "Didn't we already have this conversation the last time I ended up in the hospital? I take chances all the time. It's one of my worst qualities. I'll try to be more careful." He said, sighing.

"You'd better. George has been beside himself with worry. So have I. We can't loose you, Fred. We need you." Hermione said, slightly stressing the we.

"You don't need me, Granger. You can get any guy you want." Fred muttered, quietly.

Hermione smiled and said "I only want you."

Fred returned her smile and kissed her hand, which was in his. He should blew himself up more often, if that's how his girlfriend was going to react.


	11. Drabble 11

_**Drabble 11**_

_**Prompt: 39 and 86**_

_**Characters: Fred, Hermione**_

Fred couldn't help but to notice how nervous his girlfriend was acting. She was fidgeting in her seat by the fire. Hermione Granger was _actually fidgeting_. He wondered what had her so worried. He could only assume it was about Harry or Ron, who were on their first Auror mission. Suddenly, as if she sensed his presence, she turned to him and said "Fred, we need to talk."

Fred began to worry. Bill and Charlie had told him that whenever a girl said we need to talk, it meant she wanted out of the relationship. "About what, 'Mione?" He asked, hoping she wasn't breaking up with him.

"This is all your fault! If you had just remembered the damn spell…" She said, glaring at him dangerously.

Fred eyed her warily. "Whatever it is I'm supposed to have done, don't blame me, blame my gender." He said, carefully.

She shrieked and threw a pillow at him. "You're as bad as Ronald is about picking up hints! I'm pregnant, you dolt!" She yelled, as George walked into the flat.

Fred stared at her wide eyed. "If you messing with me, Granger…" He trailed off.

"If I were kidding, I'd dress like you." She deadpanned.

Fred then fainted dead away. George just sighed and shook his head. "Idiot. How could he have missed you puking your guts out every morning and the slight bump you got, Granger?" George asked, pulling his twin up off the floor and dumping him on the couch.

Hermione just glared at him and revived her boyfriend. George chose that moment to retreat into his room, fearing for his life.


End file.
